


No es como parece

by MyLittleSecret



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ballet Dancer Sherlock, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, John Plays Rugby, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secret Santa Fic, ballet!lock, serious sappy ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleSecret/pseuds/MyLittleSecret
Summary: No podía permitir que su secreto saliese a la luz. Ahora no, no cuando él y el chico con el que compartía piso empezaban a ser algo parecido a amigos. Algo que a Sherlock le encantaría ver convertido en algo más. Sherlock no podía dejar que supiese que venían de mundos tan diferentes. No podía permitir que esa amistad se volviese en burlas, odio, como tantas lo habían hecho anteriormente. Y pasaría, si su secreto se llegaba a saber. Porque John Watson, su compañero de piso, su amigo, era el capitán del equipo de rugby.
Y a los jugadores de rugby no les gustaban los bailarines de ballet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not As It Seems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512142) by [Irrevocably_Sherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrevocably_Sherlocked/pseuds/Irrevocably_Sherlocked). 



> N/A (2015): Este fic se ha escrito como regalo de amigo invisible para una super encantadora compañera Johnlocker. Ella dijo que Ballet!lock era su favorito así que yo he tratado de cumplir. Este es mi primer intento en este género, pero espero que no sea el último. ;)
> 
>    
> N/T (2016): Hola amig@s! Sé que no es mucho, pero éste es mi regalo de Navidad para vosotr@s. Y sé que llevo otras historias entre manos, pero no podía dejar que pasaran las fiestas si ningún detallito como traductora de mi parte. Me encantan las historias de Navidad; las empiezo a leer ya el primer día de diciembre, porque no hay nada que traiga mejor el espíritu navideño que una buena fic. He leído bastantes, pero ésta me llamó especialmente la atención. La trama entre nuestros dos príncipes es tan bonita y dulce que no me he podido resistir.  
> Quiero dar las gracias a Irrevocably_Sherlocked, la mente brillante tras esta hermosa fic, por confiarme su creación y espero haberle hecho justicia.  
> La traducción no está betada y está hecha literalmente en cuatro días, así que si veis algo que os hace arder los ojos me lo decís sin ningún problema. Tampoco saco provecho de esta traducción ni me pertenece nada de nada. Así que nada, os dejo ya con la historia. Feliz Navidad!! – K

Sherlock abrió la puerta y entró, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba solo antes de correr a toda velocidad por el recibidor hacia su habitación. Guardó su mochila en el armario, escondiéndola bajo la pila de ropa sucia del día anterior. Ya se había duchado después del ensayo, así que no se tenía que preocupar por aparecer desaliñado y sudoroso en el caso de que su compañero de piso estuviese por allí. Pero quería asegurarse de que toda su parafernalia permanecía escondida, lejos de cualquier ojo curioso y fisgón. No podía permitir que su secreto saliese a la luz. Ahora no, no cuando él y el chico con el que compartía piso empezaban a ser algo parecido a amigos. Algo que a Sherlock le encantaría ver convertido en algo más. Sherlock no podía dejar que supiese que venían de mundos tan diferentes. No podía permitir que esa amistad se volviese en burlas, odio, como tantas lo habían hecho anteriormente. Y pasaría, si su secreto se llegaba a saber. Porque John Watson, su compañero de piso, su _amigo_ , era el capitán del equipo de rugby.

Y a los jugadores de rugby no les gustaban los bailarines de ballet.

A decir verdad, Sherlock ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo habían llegado a tener una relación tan cercana. Cuando Sherlock miró a John por primera vez, supo que estaba en apuros. Rubio, de ojos azules, de constitución fuerte y compacta, y una sonrisa insinuante que hizo que a Sherlock le temblaran las piernas. Había prometido allí mismo que mantendría las distancias, que sería tan gruñón como fuese posible, porque la situación tenía escrito “problemas” por todas partes. Su resolución duró unas impresionantes 72 horas antes de deshacerse en pedazos, incapaz de resistir todos los encantos de John. Ahora, casi dos años después, los dos estaban frecuentemente en la compañía del otro, estudiando, viendo películas, comiendo comida para llevar juntos. Lo hacían casi todo juntos, la verdad, excepto una cosa.

Algunas veces Sherlock deseaba que la situación fuese diferente. Deseaba que pudiese decirle la verdad. Había ido a más entrenamientos y partidos de rugby de los que podía contar, siempre ahí para animar a John, pasara lo que pasara. Aunque no supiese absolutamente nada del deporte, sabía que disfrutaba ver a John jugar. Ver a John en acción, en esos malditos pantalones cortos, era suficiente para inspirar un sano interés en una afición que de lo contrario sería aburrida. A veces se preguntaba si John haría lo mismo por él, si lo apoyaría como amigo, sin importar cuál fuese su opinión personal sobre el arte. Pero estos viejos miedos, viejos demonios, eran difíciles de suprimir.

Una vez intentó sacar el tema de una forma indirecta. La Navidad anterior, el departamento de danza presentaba su producción anual del Cascanueces, y Sherlock había conseguido una parte en el elenco. Sherlock se había muerto de ganas de invitar a John a la actuación, tener a alguien en el público por él, ya que su hermano estaba “demasiado ocupado para ver bailes amateurs” y sus padres estaban fuera. Le habría entusiasmado ver a John mirándolo, viéndolo en su elemento. Sherlock era tan bueno sobre el escenario como John lo era en el campo.

Para tantear el terreno, Sherlock había sugerido ver una película por la noche, cosa que John aceptó inmediatamente.

– ¿Qué vamos a ver? – preguntó John, levantando una punta de la manta y ofreciéndosela a Sherlock. Sherlock se acomodó a su lado, sus cuerpos bastante pegados, casi como si estuviesen acurrucándose.

– Una función de Navidad. La veo casi cada año – no era exactamente una mentira, suponía Sherlock.

– Vale. –

La representación empezó y Sherlock aguantó la respiración, esperando a ver cómo reaccionaría John. John alzó las cejas, mirando la pantalla.

– ¿Ballet? –

– ¿Te importa si lo vemos? – Sherlock sintió como si su estómago fuese a desplomarse al suelo.

– No, me parece bien. Nunca lo había visto antes. Es solo que nunca te había considerado un tío al que le gustase el ballet – se rio John, dándole un pequeño codazo.

Sherlock soltó una carcajada forzada. Para él, eso contestaba bastante su pregunta. Pero entonces John, su encantador John, le había sorprendido.

– Háblame de la obra. ¿Qué pasa en la historia? – se acurrucó más cerca en el sofá hasta que su hombro y pierna rozaban contra los de Sherlock. A Sherlock le costó respirar por una razón totalmente diferente.

Carraspeó, se centró en la pantalla, y le contó a John todo sobre Clara y el relojero, y el regalo del Cascanueces. Le contó sobre el rey de los ratones y el reino de los dulces y de la hermosa Hada de azúcar. Se dio cuenta bastante después de que había estado hablando un rato, y que John no había respondido, y cuando le miró descubrió porqué. John se había quedado dormido, su cabeza reposada en el cabecero del sofá y estaba roncando suavemente. Sherlock quería enfadarse, pero no pudo evitar pensar que un John durmiente era una de las cosas más adorables que había visto nunca. Apagó la televisión, arropó a John con la manta y se escabulló a su habitación.

Aunque había ido mejor de lo que podía haber sido, una cosa era segura. Nunca iba a decirle a John que era bailarín.

\-----------

Sherlock estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina trabajando en su experimento de química cuando John entró afanosamente, llevando dos bolsas.

– He traído comida para llevar. Thai – dijo, con los ojos brillantes. Estaba sonrojado por el aire frío, con las mejillas rojas y el pelo a lo loco, y el pulso de Sherlock se percató de su llegada inmediatamente.

John soltó las bolsas sobre la mesa, y empezó a abrir los envases.

– Te he cogido el curry verde que te gusta – dijo, colocándolo enfrente de Sherlock –. Y espero que te lo comas. Esta vez no hay excusa que valga. –

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, cogió el tenedor y dio un mordisco. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero para sí, le encantaba, que John le atosigara. Le hacía sentirse preciado de una forma que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Era otra de las cosas que le encantaban de John, su naturaleza de cuidador.

John se sentó enfrente de él y atacó su cena. Compartieron un silencio cómodo, roto de vez en cuando con conversaciones sobre cómo había ido el día, los próximos partidos de rugby, los exámenes, pero la mayoría del tiempo simplemente existían, cómodos en una convivencia relajada que era cálida y reconfortante.

– Bueno, ¿dónde estabas antes? – preguntó John cuando acabaron.

– ¿Hmm? –

– Antes. Te he estado esperando. Normalmente los martes estás en casa alrededor de las doce – John se puso a limpiar todo el desorden, mirando a cualquier sitio menos a Sherlock. Sherlock estaba confundido, pero al mismo tiempo, un pequeño escalofrío de placer le pasó por todo el cuerpo de pensar que John lo había echado de menos.

Se retorció el cerebro para que se le ocurriese una idea inteligente. No podía decirle dónde había estado realmente: en el estudio de danza ensayando para la próxima producción del Cascanueces. Ese año había conseguido el papel principal y los ensayos eran exigentes. Al faltar una semana para la función, Sherlock sabía que su tiempo libre sería más escaso, y aunque estaba emocionado de tener ese papel, detestaba el tener que perderse momentos con John.

– Tenía que ir a ver mi tutor. ¿Por? –

– Ah – John se giró para mirar a Sherlock, pasándose la mano por la nuca –.Es solo que estoy acostumbrado a tenerte por aquí, supongo. No había nadie que chillara a la televisión. –

– Sí, bueno. Incluso tú deberías de ser capaz de ver lo ridículos que son esos programas, John. No me necesitas para nada. –

John soltó una risita, sus ojos azul intenso fijos en los de Sherlock.

– A lo mejor suena mejor cuando lo haces tú. –

Sherlock sintió como su cara se sonrojaba mientras John aguantaba la mirada. Carraspeó y apartó la mirada, rompiendo el momento, e intentó controlar su corazón.

– Quizás grabe algunos insultos para ti, y así los podrás poner cuando lo necesites. –

– Esa es una muy buena idea. ¿Por qué no grabas uno que diga “John tienes toda la razón, estaba equivocado.”? –

Sherlock se rio, con la risa que resonaba por todo su cuerpo y que estaba reservada solo para una persona.

– He dicho insultos, John, no fantasías. –

\----------

Los días siguientes pasaron relativamente igual: Sherlock volviendo más tarde de lo normal por la tarde, John preguntándole al respecto, y Sherlock desviando cada pregunta sobre su repentina ausencia en el piso que compartían. John parecía volverse cada vez más inquieto por sus desapariciones, y Sherlock tuvo que controlarse varias veces para no soltarlo, para hacer cualquier cosa para quitar esa mirada del rostro de John, hacerle sonreír otra vez.

Al mismo tiempo, los dos estaban más unidos que nunca. Las noches se pasaban frecuentemente en la compañía del otro, con John luchando para que Sherlock viese con él una película sosa de Navidad. La noche anterior Sherlock había estado tan cansado que intentó excusarse y realmente dormir un poco, pero John había dirigido esos ojos azul medianoche hacia él, parpadeándole desde debajo de esas pestañas ridículamente largas, y había dicho “por favor”; y eso fue lo que hizo falta para que Sherlock se viese acurrucado en una punta del sofá y John en la otra. Por supuesto, no recuerda mucho de la película, pero sí que recuerda despertarse, con una manta arropada sobre él hasta la barbilla, y un cojín debajo de su cabeza.

Esa noche Sherlock estaba exhausto. Estaba acostado en el sofá, medio dormido y medio dentro de su palacio de la memoria, repasando mentalmente su número. La noche del estreno era en dos días, y al día siguiente era el ensayo general, el último día para hacerlo todo perfecto.

Estaba tan absorto que no escuchó a John entrar, ni siquiera se percató de su presencia hasta que sintió que sus pies eran levantados y que una calidez se envolvía alrededor de su tobillo. John. La mano de John. Abrió los ojos y vio que John le estaba mirando, con una media sonrisa divertida en los labios.

– Hola – dijo John, con los ojos brillándole de alegría.

– Hola – respondió Sherlock en un susurro.

– ¿Qué te tiene tan distraído? –

– ¿Mmm? Ah, es solo un proyecto con el que estoy trabajando actualmente. –

– Oh. Hoy hemos tenido el último entreno. Me ha sorprendido no verte allí. –

El cerebro de Sherlock vaciló al escuchar en la voz de John un indicio de decepción. ¿De  verdad su presencia en los entrenos significaba tanto? Y de repente, un sentimiento de culpa empezó a trepar por su cuerpo por las continuas mentiras. Sherlock se forzó a relajarse.

– Lo siento, John. Estaba ocupado. –

John miró hacia abajo, y vio su mano extendida en el tobillo de Sherlock, que estaba posado en su regazo. Sherlock siguió su mirada, admirando la dicotomía de la carne bronceada de John en contraste con su piel pálida. Nunca antes habían sido tan cercanos, tan íntimos. John empezó a mover los dedos, caricias como besos de mariposa, trazando círculos alrededor del hueso del tobillo, dejando destellos de electricidad por su paso. No sabía si John era consciente de sus movimientos, pero no se atrevió a mencionarlo, por si decidía parar.

John alzó la mirada y pilló a Sherlock mirándolo, haciendo que éste se sonrojara, avergonzado de que John se hubiese dado cuenta. John sonrió y movió los dedos ligeramente hacia arriba, apretando más fuerte, en aproximación a un masaje. Sherlock tuvo que morderse el labio para no hacer ningún sonido embarazoso de lo bien que se sentía tener las manos de John sobre sí. Sus piernas y pies estaban realmente bastante doloridos, y el tacto de John era magia.

– Escucha – empezó John –, sé que siempre vemos las películas aquí, pero bueno, he visto que la representación, la función de baile… ¿sabes? ¿la que me enseñaste el año pasado? Bueno, he visto que van a hacer una producción en el campus. Y he pensado, bueno… parecía que te gustaba y he pensado que a lo mejor te gustaría ir a verla. –

Sherlock se paralizó, su respiración cesó momentáneamente por lo que acababa de oír. Giró la cabeza rápidamente, escondiendo su mirada de John, mientras intentaba reprimir el pánico que empezó a fluir por todo su sistema.

Por un lado, Sherlock estaba emocionado más allá de toda comparación de que John hubiese pensado en él, de que hubiese visto los panfletos anunciando la producción y hubiese pensado en Sherlock. Hubiese querido llevar a Sherlock. Ir con Sherlock. ¿Como cita? se preguntó. Entrecerró los ojos y volvió a alzar la mirada, intentando leer el rostro de John. John parecía tan anhelante y abierto que el corazón de Sherlock se encogió por lo que iba a hacer.

Porque no podía, ¿no? No podía aceptar la proposición que John le había hecho, e ir a ver la función, sentarse en el público como el resto de la gente. Porque él salía _en_ la función. Él tenía el papel principal masculino, por el amor de Dios. Sherlock vaciló en el borde. ¿Debería decírselo? ¿Decirle por qué no podía ir con él? ¿A lo mejor en lugar de ello, podía invitarlo a que fuese a verle, fuese a ver a Sherlock actuar? ¿O John se distanciaría por ello? John solo lo había sugerido porque le gustaba a Sherlock. A John no le gustaba el baile. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que le gustarían en cambio los bailarines?

– No puedo. Estoy ocupado esa noche – dijo, apartando la mirada.

– Ah – exhaló John – ¡Ah! Eso explica… – John negó con la cabeza –. Yo… vale. Bueno – Sherlock sintió que la calidez se drenaba cuando John quitó la mano –. Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta. – John levantó los pies de Sherlock de su regazo, se levantó del sofá y se fue a la mesa. Buscó por entre la pila de libros que había allí, y lanzó unos cuantos a su mochila.

– Creo que sería mejor que me fuese a estudiar un poco – dijo John en voz baja.

– John… – empezó Sherlock, sentándose en el sofá, pero John le cortó, alzando una mano.

– No pasa nada, Sherlock. No pasa absolutamente nada – y entonces sonrió, pero la sonrisa no tenía nada de su alegría usual. Era triste, y un poco melancólica, y algo en el pecho de Sherlock se rompió por la mitad.

John se giró y caminó hacia la puerta, antes de volverse a girar para mirar a Sherlock.

– Te veo después, ¿vale? –

Sherlock solo pudo asentir, ya que no confiaba en que le saliese la voz. Vio como John dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta de golpe tras él.

\--------

– Molly – llamó Sherlock –, no estoy seguro del todo de la última parte del pas de deux. ¿Podemos volverlo a hacer? –

– ¡Sherlock! – se rio Molly – Ya lo hemos hecho tres veces. Es perfecto. Si se vuelve todavía más perfecto lo enmarcaremos – y se rio de su propio chiste penoso.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Le gustaba Molly Hooper, su pareja de baile, quien en esos momentos estaba bailando la parte del Hada de azúcar. A parte de John, ella era lo más cercano que tenía a un verdadero amigo, lo que era bueno porque suponía que cualquier otro bailarín ya lo habría matado por sus maneras de perfeccionista.

– Sherlock, en serio. Es perfecto. _Eres_ perfecto, así que deja de preocuparte – se apartó el cabello castaño claro de los ojos y se reajustó la coleta, antes de agacharse a desatarse las bailarinas. – Además, Greg viene a recogerme – dijo con un destello travieso en sus ojos marrones.

– Greg; ya veo – dijo Sherlock, quitándose los zapatos y estirando una pierna hacia atrás – Tsk, tsk, Molly. –

– Solo porque algunos de nosotros tengamos vida amorosa… Y hablando del tema, ¿cómo va la tuya? ¿Cómo está John? ¿Ya se lo has dicho? –

– Molly, ¿cuántas veces…? – empezó, soltando la pierna y estirando la otra de la misma forma –Lo nuestro no es lo que te piensas. No lo creo, vaya. Y no, no se lo he dicho. –

– Sherlock. Creo que estás siendo estúpido. Díselo y ya está. Estoy segura de que irá bien. A John le gustas, lo sé. –

– ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –

– Bueno – sonrió Molly –, da la casualidad de que Greg es compañero de equipo de John, y él dice que John ha mencionado que ha estado intentando pedirle salir a cierto alguien. Un cierto alguien brillante, con pelo oscuro rizado y ojos verdes penetrantes. –

– Ay Dios – gimió Sherlock. Soltó la pierna, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo embaldosado y sostuvo la cabeza con las manos.

– ¿Me he perdido algo? – preguntó Molly confundida – Pensaba que eso sería algo bueno. –

– Me pidió que fuese al Cascanueces con él. Porque él sabía que me gustaba. –

– ¡Ohhhhh! – exclamó Molly, saltando de alegría – ¡Eso es tan mono! ¿Qué dijo cuando le contaste que salías en la obra? –

– No lo hice – murmuró.

– ¿Perdón? –

– No se lo dije – gruñó Sherlock, dejando caer las manos y mirándola –. Dije que esa noche estaba ocupado. –

– Sherlock… –

– ¡Lo sé! Ya lo sé, ¿vale? No estuvo muy bien. Problablemente se piensa que… Ay Dios, ¿tú crees? Se piensa que tengo una cita con otro. –

– Últimamente has pasado mucho tiempo fuera del piso y sin decirle dónde, y entonces él te pide salir (por fin, debo añadir) ¿y tú le sueltas que estás “ocupado”? Sí, estoy bastante segura de que se piensa que eso era a lo que te referías. –

– Ay, Dios. –

Molly se acercó y cogió a Sherlock de los hombros, dándole una palmada.

– Simplemente díselo, Sherlock. Dile que estás absolutamente loco por él, pero que sí, que estás ocupado porque sales en la maldita función. Luego, le invitas a que venga a darte un beso cuando se acabe – dijo Molly con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Molly! –

– Eh, era solo una sugerencia – le dio otra palmadita antes de alejarse para recoger su bolsa –. Me tengo que ir, pero piénsatelo, ¿vale? Díselo. –

Sherlock no está seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo allí sentado después de que Molly se fuese. No paraban de pasársele por la cabeza imágenes de John y de la noche anterior. Los dedos de John en su piel, el rostro anhelante de John cuando le había pedido que fuesen juntos a la función, la sonrisa triste y la mirada llena de dolor cuando se fue. Debería decírselo. Debería. Pero entonces imágenes de otras amistades pasadas le vinieron a la mente: Víctor y Seb, burlándose de él, empujándolo, prendiendo fuego a sus bailarinas, cánticos de “bicho raro” hacían eco en su mente; narices y dedos ensangrentados, lágrimas y un corazón roto.

Pero John. John era diferente, ¿no? Sherlock cerró los ojos y pensó todo el tiempo que había pasado en su compañía en los dos años que habían estado viviendo juntos: John insistiendo en que comiese, haciéndole ver con él todas esas películas horribles de acción, noches pasadas juntos acurrucados delante de la televisión; cenas después de partidos de rugby, horas juntos estudiando, Sherlock ayudando a John con sus clases; John, con sus jerséis, sonrisas cálidas y risas contagiosas. Sí, John era diferente e iba a arriesgarse y contarle la verdad. Esa misma noche.

\----------

Sherlock miró su móvil por décima vez en la última hora. Las 12’52 de la madrugada. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje. Ni una respuesta a los intentos que había hecho de contactar con John. Y no parecía que fuese a volver esa noche. Con un suspiro, Sherlock se levantó del sofá, fue hacia su mochila y sacó el “ _playbill_ ” de la función del día siguiente y una entrada. Dejó ambas cosas encima de la mesa de la cocina, con una nota; entonces se retiró a su habitación y se metió en la cama.

\----------

Lo obra fue un éxito total. Sherlock estaba en las bambalinas y escuchó como Molly saludaba ante el público. Entonces se unió al resto del elenco en el escenario para aceptar la ovación final. Sus ojos escanearon la multitud buscando una cabellera rubia y el rostro que había llegado a conocer tan bien. Aunque sabía que era inútil; no podía ver nada con las luces potentes apuntando en su dirección. Hizo una última reverencia y se bajó del escenario, dirigiéndose después hacia el camerino.

Sherlock se cambió rápidamente, e intentó calmarse con tareas mundanas para mantener su mente alejada de la amarga decepción ante el hecho de que John no estaba allí para saludarlo. Intentó bloquear la oleada de emociones considerando cuál debería ser su próximo paso. No quería volver al piso esa noche, no estaba seguro de que pudiese enfrentarse a John, enfrentarse al hecho de que John no sentía nada por él después de todo. Pero tampoco quería estar con todos los otros, ir a la fiesta del elenco que estaba seguro de que iba a ser un aburrimiento apabullante, pretender que estaba feliz cuando en verdad sentía cualquier cosa menos eso.

Suspirando, se quitó el maquillaje que llevaba para la función, recogió sus cosas en la maleta y controló sus facciones para salir y unirse al elenco. Sin embargo, alguien llamando a la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos. Debía de haber estado allí dentro más de lo que creía.

– Un segundo – gritó, cruzándose el camerino y abriendo la puerta. Supuso que era Molly quien llamaba, por eso lo que le esperaba al abrir la puerta le dejó paralizado.

John Watson estaba en la entrada, realmente fantástico con unos pantalones planchados color tostado y una camisa azul. John sonrió y sacó una mano de detrás de su espalda, revelando una rosa roja.

– Yo, eh, he escuchado que a la estrella se le suele dar un ramo de flores, pero me enterado de ese detalle cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Esto es lo mejor que he podido conseguir en tan poco tiempo. –

– Se lo has birlado a Molly, ¿no? –

– No puedo ni confirmar ni negar esa afirmación. Pero es tuya ahora. –

Extendió su mano y Sherlock la cogió, llevándosela a la nariz e inhalando su fragancia. Aspiró profundamente e intentó evitar que su sonrisa creciese demasiado.

– Gracias, John –  dijo Sherlock mirando a John tímidamente.

– Por Dios, Sherlock. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? –

– Tenía miedo de hacerlo. Ya había tenido un mal trago con… amigos cuando descubrieron lo que hacía. Por experiencia, a los jugadores de rugby no les gustan los bailarines de ballet. –

– Bueno, lo que puedo decir, Sherlock, es que son unos verdaderos idiotas, y que no tenían ni idea de lo que se estaban perdiendo. Has estado increíble ahí fuera. Espectacular. Absolutamente impresionante. –

Sherlock alzó la mirada rápidamente ante las palabras de John, su cara sonrojándose con la generosa alabanza lanzada en su dirección. Sus ojos escanearon el rostro de John, buscando algún indicio de mentira.

– Lo crees de verdad – dijo, sin poder evitar sonar asombrado.

– Claro que sí – sonrió John –. Pero también eres el mayor cretino del planeta. –

Sherlock frunció el ceño y su sonrisa flaqueó ligeramente.

– Sí, las dos cosas no son mutuamente exclusivas. Me lo has ocultado todo este tiempo. ¿No se te ocurrió alguna vez que me encantaría ver esta faceta tuya, ver lo que te gusta, lo que disfrutas? Has venido a mis entrenos, me has apoyado, ¿creías que yo no haría lo mismo por ti? –

– Bueno, yo… no creía que te gustase el baile. Las navidades pasadas lo intenté, ¿recuerdas? –

– Sherlock – suspiró John, entrando completamente en el camerino y cerrando la puerta –, puede que no me guste el baile, pero por si no te habías dado cuenta, tú sí que me gustas. –

– ¿De verdad? – susurró Sherlock, sintiendo como un brote de esperanza le llenaba el pecho.

John se acercó y colocó una mano en la cintura de Sherlock, sus dedos rozando ligeramente la pretina de sus pantalones.

– Mmm. De verdad. ¿Y a lo mejor, yo también te gusto? –

Sherlock cerró la distancia entre los dos, su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo estacato que estaba seguro que John podía oír. Sus dedos agarraron los bíceps de John y los músculos saltaron ligeramente bajo su tacto. Se inclinó hasta que estaban a meros centímetros de distancia, sus alientos mezclándose en el pequeño espacio.

– John, tengo otra confesión que hacer – susurró.

– Dime – la voz de John no era más que un soplo de aire contra sus labios.

– Detesto el rugby. Pero me gusta bastante ver al capitán jugar. –

John se rio, el sonido flotando entre ellos y llenando los poros de Sherlock con una alegría y contento que no había sentido nunca. Quería capturar ese sonido, quería embotellarlo y guardarlo, y sacarlo en días fríos y abrigarse en él.

Se conformó con saborearlo.

El primer contacto fue tímido, un tierno deslizamiento de labios, y a Sherlock le encantó saber que los labios de John eran tan suaves como parecían. John alzó la mano y entrelazó los dedos en el pelo de Sherlock y profundizó el beso, tocando con la lengua la línea de los labios de Sherlock. Sherlock se abrió a John y John lo aprovechó inmediatamente, trazando la boca de Sherlock con la lengua y chupando el labio inferior entre sus dientes. Sherlock gimió y envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de John, agarrándose a su espalda y presionándolo más contra él.

John se separó, apoyando su frente contra la de Sherlock para recobrar el aliento.

– Dios, no te puedes ni imaginar cuánto tiempo hace que quería hacer eso. –

– Oh, creo que sí – y simplemente porque podía, porque tenía permiso, inclinó la cabeza y capturó otra vez los labios de John, sus lenguas entrelazándose, el beso apasionado pero sin ser desesperado, un fuego controlado por el momento.

– John – susurró Sherlock cuando se volvieron a separar –, tengo que aparecer en la fiesta. Pero tenía la esperanza de que, bueno, ¿me acompañarías, como mi pareja, quizás? –

John se alzó de puntillas y besó los pómulos de Sherlock, primero uno y después el otro.

– Sería todo un honor. Pero después, te voy a llevar al piso para una celebración de verdad. –

Sherlock tragó saliva, intentando contener la repentina ola de deseo que habían despertado las palabras de John y lo que implicaban.

– Ah, ¿y eso que conllevaría? – preguntó con la voz temblándole ligeramente.

John se apartó y se dirigió hacia la puerta del camerino.

– Mmm, ya se verá. Pero, ¿harías una cosa por mí? Trae las mallas, ¿vale? Me he dado cuenta de que me he encariñado bastante de ellas – John abrió la puerta y después de guiñarle se fue, dejando atrás a un estupefacto Sherlock.

Saliendo del aturdimiento, soltó una risita, cogió su mochila y siguió a John. Miró a la rosa que todavía sujetaba en la mano derecha, y una gran sonrisa brotó en su rostro. No le sorprendía mucha gente, pero se alegraba de que John fuese mucho más de lo que parecía.


End file.
